1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve cartridge for a solenoid valve and to an associated solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solenoid valve, in particular for a hydraulic assembly that is used for instance in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or a traction control system (TC system) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system), is shown in FIG. 1. As seen in FIG. 1, the conventional solenoid valve 1, which is embodied for instance as a regulating valve that is open when without current, includes a magnet assembly 3 for generating a magnetic flux, and this assembly includes a housing jacket 3.1, a winding holder 3.2, a coil winding 3.3, and a cover disk 3.4; the solenoid valve also includes a valve cartridge 2, which includes a capsule 2.1, a valve insert 8 thrust by a first end into the capsule 2.1, a magnet armature 4 with a tappet 6, and a restoring spring 7. In the production of the conventional solenoid valve 1, the capsule 2.1 and the valve insert 8 of the valve cartridge 2 are joined together by pressing, and by means of a sealing weld 2.2, the valve cartridge 2 is sealed off hydraulically from the atmosphere. In addition, the valve insert 8 absorbs the compressive forces that occur in the hydraulic system and conducts them onward, via a calked flange 8.1 to a calked region 41 of a fluid block 40.
The magnet assembly 3, as a result of current being supplied to the coil winding 3.3, generates a magnetic force via electrical terminals 3.5, and this force moves the longitudinally movable magnet armature 4 with the tappet 6, which includes a closing element 6.1 with a main sealing element 6.2, against the valve insert 8 counter to the force of the restoring spring 7; the tappet 6 and the restoring spring 7 are guided in an inner bore of the valve insert 8. The valve insert 8 conducts the magnetic flux, introduced by the magnet assembly 3 via the cover disk 3.4, axially via an air gap 5 in the direction of the magnet armature 4. In addition, at a second end, the valve insert 8 receives the so-called valve body 9, which includes a main valve seat 9.1 into which the main sealing element 6.2, embodied as a sealing dome, in sealing fashion in order to implement the sealing function of the solenoid valve 1.
As can also be seen from FIG. 1, a lower valve part 10 is placed and braced axially against the valve insert 8 and includes a check valve 10.1 disposed eccentrically to the primary axis of the valve. The lower valve part 10, embodied for instance as a plastic insert, additionally serves to provide sealing of from the surrounding fluid block 40, to seal off the valve body 9, and to receive a flat filter 10.2.
In German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2006 003 490 A1, a solenoid valve is described which includes a magnet assembly, a capsule, a valve insert thrust into the capsule, and a tappet guided movably in an inner bore of the valve insert. The valve insert of the solenoid valve described is constructed of at least two segments, which in the assembled state form the inner bore for guiding the tappet and conducts a magnetic flux of the magnet assembly. In addition, the capsule is calked with a calked bush in a calked region to a fluid block, and a bushing is inserted with a sealing seat into the capsule in such a way that the sealing seat is displaced outside the valve insert.
Moreover, in German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2005 044 672 A1, a solenoid valve is described which includes a magnet assembly, a capsule, an armature, and a valve insert that conducts a magnetic flux, introduced by the magnet assembly, axially in the direction of the armature via an air gap. The capsule has a lower region, which is thrust in overlapping fashion onto the valve insert. The overlapping region of the capsule of the solenoid valve described is lengthened in the direction of a calked region, at which the capsule is calked with a calked bush to a fluid block. Moreover, a bushing with a sealing seat is inserted into the capsule in such a way that the sealing seat is disposed outside the valve insert.